The return of the most ancient and Noble house of Potter
by He who rules the sea
Summary: Harry Potter has been living in France with his wife Daphne and their children for a decade. when they are informed of Daphne's fathers death, they head back to Britain to be there for the rest of the Greengrass Family. when the British Aurors refuse to investigate the death, Harry and Daphne are drawn into a shadowy game with unforeseen consequences...
1. Chapter 1

**_The return of the most ancient and most Noble house of Potter_**

The International confederation of Wizards regional headquarters is located in central Greece, at the conflagration of several ley lines. It is a large rectangular building, with massive sweeping columns hewn from the Carrara marble quarries in Italy. As such, its inherent magic is greater than that of Hogwarts, and only Gringotts Bank is better protected.

the whole complex is almost identical to the acropolis in Athens, save for the twin statues of Merlin and Morgana that overlook the assemblage. It is here, that the confederation meets each month to discuss any and all issues related to wizard kind.

Harry James Potter and his wife Daphne Selene Potter Nee Greengrass were standing in the Great hall of the ICW which dwarfed Hogwarts' great hall, they were attending the annual Yule Ball. Decorative evergreen Burroughs were hung around each column and enchanted snow fell from the ceiling.

Harry was dressed in the robes of the Lord of House Potter, a deep navy blue, that resembled black. On his fingers were the rings for houses Potter, Black, Evans, Emrys, Le Fey and Peverall all signifying him to be the lord of those Houses.

The Potter, Black and Evans Lordships held great power in both Britain and France, whereas the Emrys, Le Fey and Peverall lordships held greater power among the rest of the wizarding world.

Beside him, Daphne was dressed in a gown of royal Blue, with fur trimmings at the shoulders and waist. Around her throat was a flawless opal strung on very finely twisted silver, and adorning her ears were two teardrop emeralds the colour of Harrys eyes.

'so Lord and Lady Potter, tell me. how are your children?' asked Andre Rene the French minister for magic standing beside them along with his wife Clarisse.

The Potters had eight children, all of whom were back at _Pinegrove house_ sleeping.

'active sir, the twins are excited to start at Baubattons this September' Daphne explained as Harry handed her a spiced wine. She nodded in thanks and took a sip.

'marvelous, and the others?' the minister looked curious. This time Harry spoke 'they are well behaved. I couldn't be prouder of them' he replied with a twinge of sadness.

Their last son Andrew or Andi for short was born blind, due to unforeseen issues in the pregnancy, His triplet sisters Alannah and Leah were healthy; the healers couldn't fine why Andi was blind though much to Harrys frustration.

Daphne could not have any more children, as the healers were afraid that any more pregnancies might kill her.

Harry pulled out a photo of his children, taken a few days ago and showed it to the Minister. 'how wonderful! They all look Happy!' Minister Rene gushed and he showed his wife the picture. She too, gushed at how gorgeous the children looked.

A **crack** made them all look at a house elf that had suddenly appeared before Harry and Daphne. 'forgive me, but Mistress's mother Lady Greengrass ordered me to tell you that Mistress's Father be dying' the elf informed Daphne who buried her face in Harrys shoulder and began sobbing softly, Harry rubbed her back comfortingly.

Harry looked at the elf. 'tell your lady that we shall be there tomorrow at midday' he commanded and the elf vanished with a "pop" as Harry turned to the Minister, a question on his lips.

'go' Rene said his voice full of sympathy. Harry thanked the minister for his time and wrapped his arms tight around Daphne, then they vanished with a near silent **crack**.

….

They arrived back at _Pinegrove house_ and Harry called the head Elf Libby, He ordered her to pack the children's clothes in the morning.

Libby nodded and popped away, while Harry carried Daphne to their bedroom. He changed out of his robes into some sleepwear and went to the bathroom while Daphne did the same. When he returned, she was in a simple silk nightshirt with a matching pair of silk shorts.

As they lay in bed together, Daphne murmured 'I hope father makes it- 'she was cut off as Harry kissed her temple. 'don't think about that now, we will be seeing him tomorrow. Now shut your eyes and try to sleep' he suggested softly as he hugged her to his chest, and together they both fell asleep…


	2. Chapter 2 Family background Knowlegde

**Harry James potter aged 35**

 ** **black hair, green eyes****

 ** **Wand: Holly and Phoenix tail feather, 11 inches****

 ** **Is heir of all four founders of Hogwarts****

 ** **Has a mastery in: charms, Transfiguration, DADA and has published several works that are used by Hogwarts and other magical institutions as the standard syllabuses****

 **Daphne Selene Potter née Greengrass aged 35**

 ** **blonde hair, green eyes****

 ** **Wand: holly and dragon heartstring, 10.5 inches****

 ** **Was the head diplomat to the ICW for France****

 ** **Has a mastery in: potions, Astronomy, Ancient runes, history of magic and has published several works that are used by Hogwarts and other magical institutions as the standard syllabuses****

 **Their children:**

 **Alexander(Alex) Sirius Potter, aged 11 years**

 ** **has green eyes like his parents, blonde hair like his mother****

 ** **Wand: Californian redwood and dragon heartstring, 11 inches****

 ** **Attending Hogwarts, for first year, as a Gryffindor****

 **Rosemary Evelyn Potter, aged 11 years**

 ** **Alex's twin sister, has blue eyes and black hair like her father****

 ** **Wand: cypress and unicorn hair, 8.5 inches****

 ** **attending Hogwarts, for first year, as a Ravenclaw****

 **Cassidy Lyre Potter**

 ** **middle child, has brown eyes and blonde hair, aged 10****

 **Damian Caelum Potter**

 ** **has one green eye and one hazel, has chocolate hair aged 9****

 **Tamara Lily Potter**

 ** **Has silver eyes, red hair (from Harry's mother), aged 7****

 ** **Not attending Hogwarts yet****

 ** **Has no wand yet****

 **Alannah Felicity Potter**

 ** **Has green eyes, is 5****

 **Leah Artemisia Potter**

 ** **Has blue eyes, is also 5****

 **Andrew(Andi) Hermes potter**

 ** **Has brown eyes, is also 5****

 ** **Was born blind****

 **The potter family lived in France for 10 years, after the second Wizarding war ended. Harry returned to Hogwarts for an "eighth" year, attaining 11 Newts, four of them were in subjects he hadn't taken in school. After graduating school, Harry married Daphne in a small ceremony in Godric's Hollow.**

 **The young couple went on to further education in one of the finest institutions of the magical world, the Emrys school of higher learning in Wales, open to all students who have attained their Newts from their school of choice. They both graduated top of their classes in many subjects, thus earning masteries in potions, astronomy, ancient runes, charms, transfiguration, DADA and history of magic.**

 **At the trial for Draco and his mother, Harry spoke up for them, saving them from being sent to Azkaban.**

 **After finishing their education at Emrys, the Potters moved to France where they stayed for 10 years. All of their children were born in France and the family moved back to England in the July before the twins Alex and Rosemary started Hogwarts. Whilst living in France, Daphne joined the French ministries diplomatic corps and became the leader of the French diplomats to the ICW, while harry was a stay at home father.**

 **...**

 **Draco Abraxas Malfoy aged 35**

 ** **Blonde hair, grey eyes****

 ** **Wand: hawthorn and Dragon heartstring, 13 inches****

 ** **Is a lawyer with Blaise Zabini****

 ** **Was Married to Tracy Davis, but she died two years after giving birth to Loki****

 **Hermione Jean Malfoy née granger aged 36**

 ** **Brown eyes with soft brown hair****

 ** **Wand: Vine wood and unicorn hair, 12 inches****

 ** **Works as head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement****

 ** **Is currently pregnant with a girl****

 **Their children:**

 **Kassandra Narcissa Malfoy, aged 13**

 ** **Has blonde hair with brown eyes****

 ** **Attending Hogwarts, for third year, is in Ravenclaw with her older half sister****

 ** **Wand: Ebony with a chimera scale, 14 inches****

 **Andrew Daniel Malfoy**

 ** **has blonde hair with brown streaks, grey eyes, aged 12****

 ** **Attending Hogwarts as a third year, is in Slytherin with his older half brother****

 ** **Wand: rosewood and dragon heartstring, 8 and 2 inches****

 **Samuel(Sam) Lucius Malfoy**

 ** **has strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes, aged 12****

 ** **Attending Hogwarts as a second year, is in Ravenclaw****

 ** **Wand: beechwood with Phoenix feather, 10 inches****

 **Andromeda (in honor of Draco's aunt) Marjorie Malfoy**

 ** **has blonde hair with grey eyes, aged 11****

 ** **Attending Hogwarts, as a first year, is in Ravenclaw****

 ** **Wand: Elm with a Thestral hair, 15 inches****

 **Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

 ** **has blonde hair, grey eyes aged 5****

 ** **Not attending Hogwarts****

 ** **Has no wand yet****

 **Sky Antiope Malfoy**

 ** **not born yet****

 **Draco's children from his previous marriage to Tracy Davis**

 **Aquila Mari Malfoy**

 ** **blond hair, blue eyes, aged 16****

 ** **Attending Hogwarts as a sixth year, in Ravenclaw****

 ** **Wand: birch wood, with a unicorn hair, 12 inches****

 **Loki Marcus Malfoy**

 ** **blond hair, grey green eyes, aged 14 years****

 ** **Attending Hogwarts as a fifth year, in Slytherin****

 ** **Wand acacia with a chimera scale, 13.5 inches****

 **The Malfoy family's reputation was tarnished at the conclusion of the Death Eater trials after the second Wizarding war with Voldemort.**

 **After harry saved him from prison, Draco returned to Hogwarts, under strict scrutiny. He graduated from school with Newts and began studying a business degree at Emrys school of higher learning. Once Draco has completed his degree, he stated his own law firm with his old friends Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.**

 **Draco married Tracey Davis, two years after and the couple had two children. However, when Loki, their youngest was two, Tracey was killed by an escaped Death Eater, causing Draco to befriend Harry and Daphne out of necessity for his children. It was through the Potters that Draco was reintroduced to hermione.**

 **After two years of tentative dating and encouragement from the Potters, Draco proposed to her. She accepted and the new couple were married in France. The couple had five children and hermione is a wonderful step mother to Draco's eldest children. Hermione is currently expecting a girl in mid-February.**

 **Hermione after finishing her eighth year at Hogwarts entered the ministry of Magic and worked her way up to Become the deputy head of the DLME, under Madam Amelia Bones.**

 **At the age of 30, hermione was promoted to head of the department after madam Bones resignation. For 11 years, hermione has continued in madam Bones footsteps, being fair and just.**

 **The family moved from Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire to a large town house just outside London and have lived there since.**

 **Like any father, Draco is very protective of his three daughters, and was horrified to find out that Aquila was best friends with Alexander Potter. since moving back to wizarding Britain, Harry potter befriended Draco Malfoy and their families share a meal at least once a week along with the Zabaini's. all three families often spend the holidays together on the Private island that Harry owns as part of his inheritance from Sirius Black.**

 **...**

 **Blaise William Zabini, aged 35**

 ** **chocolate hair with whiskey brown eyes****

 ** **Wand: English Willow, and chimera scale, 16 inches****

 ** **Works with Draco as a lawyer****

 **Seamus Oliver Zabini née Finnegan, aged 35**

 ** **Light brown hair, blue eyes****

 ** **Wand: Poplar, Dragon heartstring, 12 inches****

 ** **Works at St mungo's as a children's healer****

 **Their children through Mpreg carried by Seamus**

 **Orion Gabriel Zabini**

 ** **Raven haired, grey eyes age 16****

 ** **Wand: birch, unicorn hair, 11 inches****

 ** **Attending Hogwarts, as a 6th year Slytherin****

 **Cameron dean Zabini**

 ** **Black haired, green eyes, aged 15****

 ** **Wand: sandalwood with a Phoenix tail feather, 13 inches****

 ** **Attending Hogwarts, as a 5th year Ravenclaw****

 **Elise Gabriella Zabini**

 ** **Light brown hair, amber eyes, aged 13****

 ** **Wand: cedar wood with unicorn hair, 12 inches****

 ** **Attending Hogwarts as a 3rd year Ravenclaw****

 **Sarah Flynn Zabini**

 ** **dark brown hair, blue grey eyes, aged 11****

 ** **Wand: sandalwood with chimera scale, 15 inches****

 ** **Attending Hogwarts as a 1st year Hufflepuff****

 **The Zabini Family was one of the only neutral houses of the second Wizarding war against Voldemort.**

 **Blaise's mother took him to Italy at the end of his sixth year, to prevent his murder, and after the war ended they returned to England. Blaise returned to Hogwarts and started dating Seamus. Both graduated from school with 12 Newts and while Seamus studied healing, Blaise studied a Wizarding law degree, combined with a muggle business degree at Emrys school of higher learning.**

 **Blaise and Draco Malfoy started their own law form along with Theodore Nott.**

 **Blaise married Seamus in a large wedding organized by Blaise's mother as Seamus' family disowned him for being gay.**

 **The couple had four children through male pregnancy potions and live in London.**

 **...**

 **Ronald Bilius Weasley, aged 35**

 ** **red haired, Blue eyed****

 ** **Wand: acacia with unicorn hair, 13 inches****

 ** **Works as a store hand in W.W.W****

 ** **Has anger issues****

 ** **Takes his anger out on his wife****

 ** **Hates that She has a job and earns more than he does****

 ** **Is jealous of Hermione and Harry for having happy marriages****

 ** **Stayed faithful long enough to conceive Hugo****

 **Sadly, the fame of being a war hero went to Ron's head. He spent the entire allotment from the order of Merlin he was given on a broom stick hoping that the Chudley Canons would select him. They didn't, resulting in him having a broom that he now didn't need.**

 **He expected that hermione would agree to marry him, as he wanted to rub it into Harry's face, that he got the girl and harry didn't. Little did Ron know, that Harry and hermione loved each other as siblings, not as romantic partners.**

 **Because he didn't return to Hogwarts for an "eighth" year, he received no Newts and therefore had no employment possibilities.**

 **Ron now works as a store hand in his brother's shop, and because he is a git, George won't let him develop products.**

 **Lavender Stella Weasley née Brown, aged 35**

 ** **Brown hair, blue eyes****

 ** **Wand: willow with mermaid's scale, 11 inches****

 ** **Works as a healer at St. Mungo's****

 ** **Cheats on her husband****

 **The youngest Mrs. Weasley is a bitter disappointment to the Weasley matriarch. Molly Weasley thinks that lavender should give her more grandchildren.**

 **Lavender returned to Hogwarts for an "eighth" year and graduated with the requisite Newts for healer training at St Mungo's.**

 **She married Ron, after he proposed to her and when he tried to force her to stay home, after Hugo was born, she punched him and began cheating on him, with a colleague from work.**

 **Their child:**

 **Hugo Fabian Weasley**

 ** **famous Weasley red hair, chocolate eyes, aged 13****

 ** **Wand: cedar wood with a thunderbirds tail feather, 14 inches****

 ** **Attends Hogwarts, as a third year, is in Gryffindor****

 ** **Hates his father for the way he treats his mother****

 ** **Dislikes his mother, for cheating on his father****

 ** **Wishes he was living with the Potters or the Malfoys****

 ** **Ran away to his friends, the Potters house at age 12 due to his father's anger.****

 **...**

 **Ginny Weasley**

 ** **Red hair, light brown eyes, aged 34****

 ** **Wand: yew, with dragon heartstring, 14 inches****

 ** **Sleeps around with multiple men****

 ** **Lusts after harry****

 **Ginny Weasley expected to rekindle her relationship with Harry Potter after the war ended. However, it was not to be.**

 **While she was studying for her seventh year, Harry was dating Daphne Greengrass.**

 **After she graduated with barely any Newts, Ginny was given a backup position by the Holyhead harpies.**

 **After three long grueling seasons, Ginny was finally given the starting spot on the team she had long desired.**

 **When Harry Potters Wedding announcement was printed by the paper, Ginny sent him a Howler decrying his deplorable choice of bride. She began stalking him, and harassing Daphne in public.**

 **Ginny was summarily fired from the team, due to a morality clause in her contract, but not before she gained fame for leading the team to the final twice in a row.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, harry woke up to Daphne sobbing on his chest. 'what's wrong dearest? Is it your Father?' harry asked in concern. When Daphne didn't answer, Harry drew her into his chest and rocked back and forth, soothing her.

A **crack** saw Libby appear in the master bedroom with a tray of breakfast her master and mistress. She placed the tray on the bed and popped away silently while Harry gently coaxed Daphne to sit up and eat.

He was successful after a few tries. The meal consisted of: fresh berries and yoghurt, pumpkin juice, fresh croissants, buttered toast and scrambled eggs.

After cleaning their plates and showering, Harry and Daphne made their way downstairs to the dining area just off their kitchen where their children were seated, with their breakfast in front of them.

Daphne sat next to Andi and helped him with his food, as was her custom. Harry watched this while drinking his morning coffee, then he turned his attention to the conversation the twins were having.

'I still say France will beat Austria in the Quidditch grand final!' Alex snapped at his sister. Rosemary snorted. 'your dreaming! Austria has the superior team! Just look at their record for the season!' she retorted smugly. Alex grumbled under his breath, something which Harry was please Rosemary didn't hear.

'Alex! Don't say rude things about your sister!' Harry scolded him lightly. His eldest son looked contrite. 'sorry sis' he tossed across the table. Rosemary didn't indicate she had heard, but Harry knew she had.

'Dear one?' Daphne called from beside Andi, 'could you please send Mother a message telling her that we will be arriving later than planned?' harry looked up at Daphne who held in her hand a note from the office.

'I have to go in. there something the minister wants to talk with me about' she explained waving the letter in the air.

'that's fine love, I'll go do that now' harry replied standing up. He had taken two steps when his legs became weighted down with two small girls. Reaching over and picking them both up, harry blew a raspberry in each ear.

Alannah and Leah giggled and squirmed in his arms, trying to get away but he held tight. 'oh no! my dinner is escaping!' he cried in mock horror much to the girl's delight as they burst into laughter. Harry set them down and they ran off to their play room and Harry made his way to the fireplace.

Reaching up to the ever filling pot of floo powder on the mantle, harry threw a handful of the stuff into the fire and called out: 'Greengrass Manor!' and suddenly vibrant green flames erupted from the fireplace. Sticking his head in he called out 'Roxanna!' and waited.

A tall lady came striding over to the fireplace that had Harry's head in it. 'good morning Harry.' Roxanna greeted her son in law somberly. 'morning. We are going to arrive around noon today as Daphne was called into the office. Is everything alright?' he asked her carefully.

Roxanna smiled a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes. 'the healers are not optimistic; they say this curse is new to them. Its slowly killing him from the inside and they don't know enough to treat him' she explained sadly. 'oh, can I do anything?' harry asked, and Roxanna shook her head. 'you are doing the best thing at the moment' she replied gently as Harry sighed.

'will we see Tori?' he then asked in an attempt to divert the conversation, for which Roxanna was grateful. 'yes, she came home yesterday. It was she who sent Tatiana to you last night. Oh Harry I'm scared! I've been Married to Cyrus for nearly 40 years, what happens if he doesn't' she broke off as Harry said 'no. you can't think like that mum, you can't! you need to be strong for Daphne and Astoria! Think positive thoughts ok? We will be there as soon as Daphne gets back from the office'

'you are, as usual, correct Harry. Very well. I shall see you this afternoon' Roxanna stated and Harry ended the call.

He pulled his head out of the dying fire to see Daphne hand Andi off to Alex so that she could go get dressed for work.

'here Alex, I'll take Andi' harry called out to his son.

He reached over and plucked Andi from his brother's arms and sat on the plush sofa. 'hey there little guy. It's your daddy.' Harry explained as he pushed his magic toward the toddler in his arms. Soon the boy could feel the warm magic that was his father and he broke into a wide grin showing off his three white and very sharp teeth.

They stayed like that until Daphne came back downstairs in her work robes. 'I think you'd be disappointed you couldn't see your mother right now Andi, she looks stunning' harry stated to his son.

Daphne was dressed in a royal purple suit, with black dragon hide boots, her wand tucked up her sleeve.

'really potter? You are encouraging your child to hit on his own mother?' Daphne teased, her voice full of laughter. Harry shook his head, 'no I'd get jealous. If any man looks at you, I'll challenge them to a duel!' he declared in mock solemnity.

'you are such a dork, it's a wonder I married you' Daphne snipped as she bent over to kiss him on the lips, then she placed a kiss on Andi's head. 'mummy is a vixen Andi, a Vixen' harry tickled his tummy making Andi squeal in joy.

Daphne smiled and then threw a handful of powder into the fireplace. She called out 'French Ministry' and stepped through the roaring green flames and was gone.

…

The French Ministry of Magic is housed in the Louver museum, and unlike most ministries you can't apparat into it, you must either use the Floo network or use the main entrance under the glass pyramid. Of course the ministry is besepelled so that Muggles or Mundane people see the museum. The whole building in seven floors deep, with extension charms in each room. Each room also has a magical window that lets in Light, no matter the floor, indeed the windows often show different places from around the world.

Daphne arrived at the ministry foyer and headed down to her office on the sixth floor. As head of the Diplomatic Corps, she was one of the few people who had unrestricted access to Minister Rene.

Reaching her office, Daphne sighed and collected her notebook, which she used in all meetings. The notebook was spelled so that only she could open it, or even right in it, as some of the notes in the book were top secret.

Deciding to not put off the meeting, Daphne made her way to the minister's office, one floor below her. reaching the outer office of the minister, Daphne paused and collected herself. She passed the secretary, who was writing out a memo with an obnoxious peacock feather quill and entered the office of the French Minister for Magic.

At 65 years of age, Andre Rene was in peak shape. He had silver hair, a neatly trimmed goatee and deep brown eyes. His face was crescent shaped and his mouth was pale pink, but it was his broken nose that stole the show.

Rumer had it, that his nose was broken by his Spanish counterpart at the second anniversary of his becoming minister for magic, but Daphne was unsure of this. She had her suspicions of course but kept them to herself out of respect and loyalty to the man.

'ah Lady Potter, you're here. We have received reports from the Diplomatic corps in Britain which are troubling to say the least. They have asked us to send our best person over to help them, and we want to send you, as you are already going.'

Daphne frowned. 'what of the reports? Why are we worried?' she pressed, curious. The Minister sighed, and rubbed his face.

'we have received intelligence that a dark lord is rising in England. Since the end of the wizarding war, we have kept our eye on Britain, as they seem to breed Dark lords and Ladies.' The minister fell silent as Daphne wrote in her notebook.

'so you think a Dark Lord or Lady might be causing trouble?' she wondered as the minister handed her a file.

'we have nothing but whispers and the occasional hint here and there' Rene admitted and Daphne could see it pained him to be so open, after all, He hadn't become the youngest Minister of Magic for France in nearly 200 years by his smile.

'if there is nothing else Minister, I must be getting home' Daphne rose from her chair with all the grace of her upbringing. Her gut was telling her that something wasn't right about the whole situation, Rene was too cagey and the information he'd given her was far too Light on details, far lighter that his usual standard.

Making her way back to her office, Daphne looked through the folder of gathered information. When she arrived at her office, she told Roberta, her secretary that she was headed home, then to England.

Roberta nodded and wrote a quick note.

'ma'am you had a visitor whilst you were out, a Mr Nott, I believe his name was? Anyway he was looking for you, and had an angry look to him. when I told him that you were in a meeting and that you were not to be disturbed, he smiled and gave me this' Roberta handed Daphne a photo of a younger Daphne with her sister Astoria about six months into Daphne's fifth year.

In it, the sisters were flanked by Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyal, as well as Pansy Parkinson all with their heads scribbled over in thick black ink. Daphne's face and body were covered in a giant X. Flipping the photo, Daphne read the message written in someone's elegant script, it wasn't Theo's however as he had chunky block writing. This was feminine, and smelled lightly of Cloves.

 _"_ _I know your secrets, as I know that you married the savior. You took my man so in five days I shall take that which is most precious to you"_

Daphne looked up at Roberta. 'the man who gave you this. Did he walk with a slight limp in his right leg?' she prayed she was wrong, but she knew in her heart that she wasn't.

'No Ma'am, he didn't. he seemed to be in a hurry, though his hair began changing from brown to red' she replied with fear.

'red did you say?' Daphne demanded worried and stood transfixed Roberta nodded.

'I am going on extended personal leave, so Roberta I need you to keep this office running. While I am gone, Alderson is in charge' Daphne ordered and she saw a flicker of acceptance in Roberta's eyes.

Rickard Alderson was deputy head of the French Diplomatic Corps, a pureblood who held no qualms about sullying his hands with Muggleborns and Half-bloods.

He was respectable and well liked, charming and pleasant, sophisticated and an outstanding conversationalist. All in all, an excellent choice for second in charge.

Closing her office door, Daphne threw a pinch of Floo powder into her fireplace and called out _"Pinegrove House"_

And stepped through the emerald green flames.


	4. 3

Chapter 3

Harry looked up from his book as Daphne stepped out of the fireplace with practiced ease.

'I will never be as good as you at that, how was the meeting?' he greeted his wife with a kiss to her cheek as she sat beside him.

'strange. Minister Rene was very light on the details, which is unusual. There has been a request for me to go over to England and investigate things as there may be a dark lord or Lady. There's something else too' she sighed and explained about the photo and the warning. 'it's not Theo's handwriting, I know that' she explained as Harry handed her the book and bent down to pick up Andi who had been sitting at Harrys feet.

'he missed you mummy. Didn't you little man?' harry tickled Andi's chest and Daphne's heart melted at the laughter from both of them. 'are they all packed?' Daphne asked as Harry blew a raspberry on Andi's cheek. Harry nodded and said, 'just waiting on you to pack, then we can go'. Daphne leaned over and kissed him, then Andi and stood.

The whole family stood in round Harry and touched the length of rope he held in his hand. the rope stated to glow blue and then they all felt the familiar hook behind their navels and the vanished. Only to reappear in a similarly decorated room at Greengrass manor.

'welcome everyone' chimed lady Greengrass as she swept into the room, regal like the lady she was. Harry could tell she was struggling not to cry, and grabbed Daphne's hand in comfort.

'grandma!' Alex shouted as he threw himself into her arms, followed closely by Rosemary, Cassidy and Damion. Tamara held back until she saw Aunty Astoria coming this way. She ran over and hugged her tightly.

'Tami, what have we told you about running?' Daphne called as she held Alannah in her arms, while harry greeted his mother in law.

'not to? But mama!' Tamara cried as Astoria tickled her side, causing her to shriek in laughter and fright.

'children!' Roxanna called out over the excited noise in a hoarse voice. 'you can all go play whilst lunch is being prepared' she instructed as the children ran away, all save Andi who had made his way over to his grandmother and was pulling on the folds of her dress.

'grandma up?' Andi asked as he looked sadly up at her. Roxanna knelt down and picked Andi up and settled him in her arms, then she sat on the couch next to Astoria.

'how is papa?' Daphne asked quietly and watched as Astoria broke into sobs.

'I'm afraid you were too late. Adreian passed on an hour after we ended the floo call' Roxanna sniffed and tears streamed down her face. Daphne turned to Harry and buried her head in his chest, while Harry held her tightly. He looked at Astoria and motioned her over and suddenly he had both sisters crying on him.

Harry himself felt his eyes grow wet and mentally chided himself on crying. After all he didn't remember his own father, so why was he crying over his father in law?

Guessing the directions her son in laws mind was taking, Roxanna simply said 'Its ok to cry harry, Adreian felt that you were the son he never had' she promptly fell silent as her grief broke the dam she had erected and she wailed. In her lap, Andi was crying as well, though he couldn't understand why everyone was crying.

Tatiana popped in, looking tired and announced that lunch was served, then she took Andi with her and softly cooed 'there, little master. You be safe now' and she conjured a plush toy for him and placed it in his hand, soothing the now catatonic child.

Lunch was covered in a cloud of morbid feelings as the children were told by Harry, as she was the strongest and least likely to cry at any given time. The children all ran and hugged their mother, aunt and Grandmother, bringing a fresh wave of tears.

After lunch, where nobody ate much, Harry put each of his children to bed, and then picked up Daphne and did the same. Roxanna had locked herself in the office and harry could hear her wailing.

On the stairwell, he was met by Astoria who held a note for him. 'this came just now.' She explained and then she ran to her room.

The note was on stiff parchment and held the faint smell of cloves.

 _"_ _by now your wife, the bitch has informed you of my letter to her, and my first victim, your father in law is dead. Soon everyone you love will be dead, and you will know what the loss of the most precious things in your life feels like._

 _You won't be able to stop this…_

Harry folded the note and slipped it into a pocket of his robes. Calling for Tatiana he left the message that he was headed to the ministry to see how the investigation was unfolding. Tatiana nodded and popped away to watch over her charges.


	5. AU

Authors Announcement.

upon reflection, I have decided to restart this work. I've lost the plot line and messed up the overall image I had in mind.


End file.
